User talk:Goji64
Welcome! Congratulations on starting XavierTV Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Mothra12 finally here! Hi, it's me! Are you going to put KWF on this wiki because I thought you said you were. Just wondering. Mothra12 21:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) My kaiju? So, I don't have to put fanzilla before the name when I'm naming the page? from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 22:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Should I tell my other friend (GodzillaIsland7.2) about this wiki? from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 20:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) My wiki I made my own wiki called Mothra12 wiki! You should come see it, but I haven't made much on it. That won't be true for long... from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 21:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 Wiki... Try going on to Mothra12 Wiki. If you can get on to it, can you tell me what you typed in to access it with the exact same capitals, etc.? from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 23:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) My pages on your wiki Thank you for adding categories to my pages on your wiki! At first I was planning on doing that but I never got to it so once again thank you! from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 11:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I really want to do this thing on my wiki that's kind of like KWF except with only fanmade kaiju, so can I use that idea? from Mothra12, the giant moth. 21:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mothra and Battra Mothra and Battra probably aren't in love because number one: Battra is evil and Mothra isn't, and number two: Mothra is Battra's sister, or at least so I've heard. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 20:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) new KBZ match I saw it. Zilla wouldn't stop beating on his enemy... and won! I liked the match, as I do all matches :). from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) my number is 214-906-3532 ohand check gs(game stop) .com cause they have new sytem called wii u (nevan) Yes I saw them, sorry I didn't have the time to answer. I might add those ultra kaiju to your wiki. Oh yeah, Mothra12 wiki is trying out to qualify for the wikia spotlight! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 12:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Goji64, I have joined and will soon send you my first KBZ match and will be helping out in the Ultra Kaiju section. Oh and how can I send you a KBZ match? -Super ExO Greetings ^^ Hey, I couldn't help but notice, that our GIR pages look kind of similar! I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 09:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) KBZ Request Hey, can you make a KBZ match between Sue (The Dinosaur) and Dodozilla? Or maybe Sue and Anguirus? (By the way, Sue and Dodozilla are two of my kaiju) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:About that... Here are links Sue and Dodozilla, Dodozilla hasn't been created a page. But Dodozilla is mentioned in Sue. So, thanks!